1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a liquefaction of carbon source such as bituminous coal, brown coal and lignite. More particularly, it relates to a liquefaction of coal for producing a liquefied product containing heavy oil by heating a carbon source with a hydrocarbon solvent under hydrogen pressure.